


Lets Fuck the Pain Away

by hoedogg



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lmao im not sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, im not proud of myself, sexc times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoedogg/pseuds/hoedogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George gets home to Lafayette shirtless. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Fuck the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i wrote this and sent it to a group chat and now it's on archive funny how that happens. This is not a serious fic lmao but it's fun and shoRt as fuck. In case any of my fellow yoga boners are reading this, you're so welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> (in case anyone is wondering, in regards to MFDR, school is kicking my ass and I have no inspiration but hopefully in a couple days I'll have a second chapter out?? Idk fam don't expect me to)  
> Enjoy

When George gets home, he expects everything to be as it has been for years. He'd arrive home from the office, Lafayette would have already made dinner, they'd eat together before watching TV, then they'd both go to sleep. That's not what happens.  
When he opens the door, there's no smell of food, he doesn't hear the TV on, nor does his boyfriend come up to give him a kiss in the entry way. George wonders briefly if Lafayette had gone out, but he would have told him so prior to leaving. He calls Lafayette's name, and is answered with the Frenchman yelling that he's in the living room. When George enters said living room, he's pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriend shirtless, lying on the couch. Lafayette notices the surprise on his face, which in turn causes him to smile broadly.  
 "I've missed you, commander," Lafayette says seductively.  
"Lafayette," George answers as if his boyfriend wasn't shirtless on the couch looking like some sort of French sex god. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Lafayette shrugs. "I was bored."  
George chuckles. "That's an interesting way to relieve boredom."  
"I was actually hoping you could, how you say," Lafayette draws out the last syllable as if he really didn't know how to say the next word. "Help me with it?"  
"Really?" George says, stripping off his suit jacket while slowly making his way to the couch. "However shall I do that?"  
He gets his answer when Lafayette props himself on one elbow, using his free hand to pull George down by the tie and whispers into his ear.  
"Touch me," he says.  
George kisses him deeply, throwing a leg over Lafayette's hips and straddling him. He cages the man between himself and the couch, never breaking the kiss.  
They separate after a few more moments for air. As they do so, Lafayette releases George's tie and throws his arm over his head. The clear arousal on his face is suddenly replaced by surprised fear as his hand hits the lamp sitting on the small table next to the couch. He quickly reaches both arms above his head to prevent the lamp from falling.  
Both men snort in amusement and laugh, Lafayette muttering a tiny "ow" through the middle of it.  
"Did you hurt yourself?" George asks.  
"I banged my finger."  
George offers a small smile before taking Lafayette's hand and giving a peck on his index finger. After doing so, he leans down and whispers into Lafayette's ear, "Let's fuck the pain away."  
  
They did the Frick Frac like mad animals for hours after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol bye


End file.
